Ruu's Lullaby
by desy1156
Summary: KxM::One-Shot::Songfic:: Ruu had been sick for a few days, and the storm wasn't helping in getting him some rest. When an exhausted Wannya just put the baby to sleep, he wakes up crying again. Miyu then steps in to comfort the child with a lullaby.


Author's Notes:  
I hope you enjoy the story. ^.^  
I'm trying out a new style. I hope it didn't come out too confusing. Otherwise, please tell me so I can revise it.  
I also intended to write this for Mother's Day, but seeing as there's school at that time, coupled with my natural laziness, I finally got around to writing this piece a week after Father's Day. Oops? ."  
Constructive criticisms are highly appreciated.

Disclaimers:  
_Daa! Daa! Daa!_ is not mine; it's Mika Kawamura's.  
"Lullaby for a Stormy Night" is not mine; it's Vienna Teng's.  
No copyright infringement intended. This story is written for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

I sighed as I stared outside the temple's window. It's only been a few hours since noon, but it already looked like it was way past sunset outside. I looked up at the sky. Gray clouds had taken over the entire city, swallowing every bit of the sun's rays as it soaked every nook and cranny of this small town.

The wind slightly shifted, and the water, as if running out of things to wet, slowly came into my room. I stepped away as I closed the window. Huge raindrops immediately pounded against it. I wonder if the temple would hold up…

I walked over to my futon. I lied down and stared at the ceiling. There's nothing much to do today. We'd already exhausted all indoor games earlier in the week. It's also quite impossible to pay attention to the television when every now and then the wind would shift and interrupt the connection. I should probably just take a nap until Wannya calls us for dinner. It's such a perfect day to sle—

_Riiiiiiiing!!!_

The phone rang outside. "I'll get it!" Thank you, Kanata. I really didn't feel like getting up. I heard him walk from the kitchen to the phone. "Hello?" I wonder who called at this time. "Yes, I'll go get Miyu." For me? That's strange… "Oh, Happy Mother's Day, Kozuki-san." I sat up. Mama! Oh! How dare he!

I quickly stormed out of my room. "Kanata! I was supposed to greet her first! She's _my _mother, you know!" Call me "mean" for being a little selfish with my mother while fully knowing that his mother died a long time ago, but seriously, he could've at least let me greet her first.

"Too bad! You're too slow," that was for me. "She's coming, Kozuki-san," that was to my mom. I finally reached the phone. "Here," he handed the device to me, while sticking his tongue out.

I snatched the device away from him. "Beh," I stick my tongue out in retort before holding the phone to my ears. "Hello? Mama?"

"_I'm here, dear,_" the line's not too clear, but it's better than nothing.

A smile crept up to my face. "Happy Mother's Day! Sorry I couldn't call you earlier. It's been raining here, and it's pretty hard to get along with technology."

"_Thank you dear, and don't worry about it. It took me ten tries before I heard the phone ring. It's alright. I just wanted to know how you and Kanata are doing. I miss you so much,_" I could practically hear her start to tear up.

"_I miss you, too, Miyu!_" that was my dad suddenly butting in. I giggled as they argued about who misses me more.

I tried to end their argument with a tie. "I miss both of you so much," I felt my eyes burn and saw my nose quickly turning red. If they didn't stop this soon, I'd be crying my eyes out with them.

There was a loud thunder in the background coupled with a flash of lightning. After a few moments, I heard my mom again, "_Miyu, dear._" There's a change in her tone.

"Yes mama?"

"_Do you want me to sing you that lullaby tonight?_" I let out a chuckle. I knew what she was referring to. "_Remember how you used to creep up between me and your papa whenever it stormed? You complained that you couldn't sleep because the trees looked like a monster._" I smiled at the memory. "_And you always insisted in spending the night with us…_"

"I remember it perfectly well, mama," I tried to hold in a laugh, "but I think I can manage now." I sensed Kanata eavesdropping from the other side of the wall. A wicked grin formed in my face. "After all, I've seen Kanata when he just woke up. It's much more horrifying."

"Hey!" He suddenly popped out into the hallway, glaring at me. I knew it. "You look worse than I do!" Darn! That backfired.

I heard my parents laugh in the other side of the line. "_Miyu? Listen, your papa and I have to go._"

So soon? "Ok, mama."

"_Take care ok? Both of you._"

"Yes mama. You and papa take care, too. Bye."

"_Bye._"

I placed the phone back to its cradle. I sensed Kanata looking at me. He better not think I forgot about his offense. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and snapped my head towards him while glaring. "I. Cannot. Believe. You!" I emphasized every syllable as I took a few steps towards him. "Did I _not_ make it clear enough that I wanted to greet mama first?" When I couldn't call my parents, I specifically told him to give the phone to me immediately if they called.

He was slowly backing away, a look of horror evident on his face. He knew all too well not to mess with me when it concerns my family. "Hey, come on, Miyu. It's only a greeting."

"Only?" I was appalled! He, of all people, should know how valuable a greeting is when you live half the world away from your family!

"Fine, fine, I-I'll make it up to you," he said in haste.

I stopped. The wicked grin reappeared on my face. Glad to see I have the upper hand here. "Alright, then make me some hot chocolate."

"No 'please'?" I glared at him. "Ok, ok! One hot chocolate, coming up!" He made his way to the kitchen.

I saw Wannya come from Ruu's room. "Master Ruu's finally asleep." He sounded tired.

I called to Kanata, "Hey! Make one for Wannya, too!" I faced the sitter-pet again. "Is he still sick?"

"I'm afraid so, Miss Miyu," he slumped on the couch. "I've never seen him catch this sickness before."

Ruu had been sick since the middle of the week. The door had been left open while he was playing one rainy afternoon. He caught a cold that night. Wannya, Kanata, and I had been taking turns trying to comfort Ruu while he healed. Being his sitter-pet, Wannya took most of the responsibility. Since then, he hasn't had a full night's sleep. Something would always wake him up in the middle of the night, either his colds or the storm.

"At least it's a sickness that Miyu and I are familiar with," Kanata finally came in with the hot chocolates. He handed us the mugs and took a seat beside Wannya.

"It still worries me," the cat-like alien admitted. We were all worried. After all, Ruu's not from this planet. His reactions to Earth diseases could be more fatal.

"Don't worry, Wannya," I tried to reassure him, "I'm sure Ruu-kun will get better soon."

"I hope so, Miss Miyu."

We sat in silence for a while, enjoying the hot chocolate while listening to the pitter patter of the rain on the roof. Really, I wonder how much rain the roof could take before leak—

_BRRRRUUUUUMMMM!!!_

Thunder roared and lightning crackled. A few seconds later, another sound joined the stormy acoustics.

_WAAAAHHHH!!!_

Ruu woke up. Oh no.

Wannya moved to get up. I immediately sat him back down.

"It's ok, Wannya, I got it." I placed my mug back on the tray and got up.

I saw him hesitate for a while then asked, "Are you sure Miss Miyu?"

I smiled at him, "You're too exhausted, Wannya. You might get sick too." I patted his head. "It's ok. I'll take care of Ruu-kun tonight." I made my way to the crying baby's room. "You can sleep in my room tonight. I want you to get a good rest." As I disappeared into the hallway, I added, "Kanata, you don't mind making dinner tonight, right?" I didn't bother to hear his response.

I entered the room where Ruu's in. I picked him up. "Shh, mama's here, Ruu-kun," I pat his thigh while gently rocking him to sleep. "It's ok, it's just the storm." I started humming.

His cries slowly muffled. A few sniffs were left as he grabbed onto my shirt. One of my hands reached up to wipe the tears off his face. I ran my hand through his hair, clearing his forehead. With the back of my hand, I checked his temperature.

It's still above normal.

It's only then that I realized what I was humming. I smiled. Mama… How could you have known?

Ruu stirred in my arms as another set of thunder and lightning burst. As he was about to cry, words suddenly escaped from my mouth.

"_Little child, be not afraid. The rain pounds harsh against the glass, like an unwanted stranger. There is no danger; I am here tonight,_" it's the lullaby that my mama used to sing to me. I used to make up excuses, like the tree looked like a monster, just to spend a night with them. It was the surest way to get mama to sing this lullaby. Her warmth made me feel safe, and her voice hypnotized me to sleep.

"_Little child, be not afraid. Though thunder explodes and lightning flash illuminates your tear-stained face, I am here tonight,_" another set of blasts. The storm's getting closer, but Ruu didn't stir as much anymore. The lullaby seemed to calm him down, too. I smiled; he's not much different from Earth babies. Mama, I wonder if you knew that I would need this song again.

"_And someday you'll know that nature is so, this same rain that draws you near me, falls on rivers and land and forests and sand, makes the beautiful world that you see in the morning,_" Ruu's breathing was almost even now. I slowly put Ruu to his bed, but he suddenly grabbed my shirt. I tried to set him down, but his face would scrunch up, as if to cry. I sighed. It looks like I'm sleeping here tonight. I chuckled at the similarity. Apparently, I'm not the only one who enjoyed a mother's warmth.

"_Little child, be not afraid. The storm clouds mask your beloved moon, and its candlelight beams still keep pleasant dreams. I am here tonight,_" I secured Ruu against my chest with my left arm while I used my right to set up his beddings on the floor. I grabbed a pillow and a blanket for a quick make-shift futon and set it up beside Ruu's. I gently settled him in his bed, his grip on my shirt still strong. My left arm served as his pillow and neck support as I lied down beside him and caressed his back. I remembered my mother used to make me relax just by lightly tracing circular patterns on my back. Ruu's grip loosened as I traced an infinity-sign-like pattern on his back.

"_Little child, be not afraid. The wind makes creatures of our trees, and the branches to hands; they're not real, understand. And I am here tonight,_" the lightning caused an image of Christine to pop up in my thoughts. I shut my eyes tightly and reopened them. Ah, she wouldn't appear here today, right? I am way too far away from Kanata, and she wouldn't just make a fuss out of me singing Ruu a lullaby. Right? Regardless, my left arm brought Ruu closer to me. Just in case.

"_And someday you'll know that nature is so, this same rain that draws you near me, falls on rivers and land and forest and sand, makes the beautiful world that you see in the morning,_" I felt Ruu's forehead again. It's not like a couple of minutes would make any difference. As I suspected, there's still no change. I stared at Ruu's face. His eyes had been puffy from constant crying. His nose was red, with little boogers peeping out. I brushed my hand through his left cheek, clearing away remnants of tears. His right side was currently on my arm, and I was afraid that any slight move would wake him up again.

"_For, you know, once even I was a little child, and I was afraid. But a gentle someone always came to dry all my tears, trade sweet sleep for fears, and to give a kiss goodnight,_" a yawn escaped from my lips. I was feeling a little drowsy myself. My mind wandered off to my mother. How I miss you, mama. I miss the times that I could just jump off my bed, go to the next room, and cuddle between you and papa. Back then, I thought those few feet were too much of a long trip just to get to my parents. But now, you're halfway across the world. I can't just run to you anytime I please.

"_Well, now I am grown and these days have shown rain's a part of how life goes. But it's dark and it's late so I'll hold you and wait 'til your frightened eyes do close,_" I closed my eyes. I know you had to leave me here to pursue your other dream, mama, and I know you're happy right now. Even though I wanted to hear your voice once more, I know I have to be brave. For Ruu. He needs me, mama, just as much as I needed you a long time ago. He needs me here to be his mama while his real mother's away.

"_And I hope that you'll know that nature is so, this same rain that draws you near me, falls on rivers and land and forests and sand, makes the beautiful world that you see in the morning,_" Ruu, I know you miss your mama too. But you don't have to be too lonely. I'm here for you, Ruu. Kanata's here for you too. And Wannya will stay with you until you come back to your mama and papa. That's why you don't have to cry, Ruu. You need to smile. That way, you can feel better too.

"_Everything's fine in the morning. The rain will be gone in the morning. But I'll still be here in the morning,_" I kissed the top of Ruu's head. Good night, Ruu. Sweet dreams. I'll be here when you wake up. I'll be here whenever you need me…

With that, I gave in to sleep…

The next thing that I know, I was in a pitch black room. I was about to move when I felt a heavy weight on my left arm. I looked down, and I saw Ruu sleeping peacefully beside me. My mind slowly cleared up when I sensed someone lurking at the doorway. Instinctively, my left arm drew the sleeping baby closer. He stirred a bit, but immediately settled back down. My right arm was wrapped protectively over him. I decided to pretend to sleep. The element of surprise was my only weapon.

The door opened. I heard footsteps draw in closer. The figure stopped and sat beside Ruu. As he made himself more comfortable, I inhaled his scent. I relaxed.

Kanata…

I felt his left hand brush Ruu's head. He lowered down and kissed it. "Feel better, Ruu-kun," he whispered. "We miss your smiles already."

I thought he was going to leave when I felt his hand brush away my bangs. I felt my cheeks get warmer. "I overheard you singing him a lullaby, Miyu." What? Oh you little eavesdropper! "Somehow, your voice reminded me of my own mother. She used to sing me that lullaby too, you know, and it would always calm me down and make me sleep." Well, Ruu, I see that it's not just us.

For a moment, no one spoke. All I can hear was our even breathing and the rain outside. I thought Kanata had fallen asleep, but I still didn't dare to open my eyes. I wonder if he knows that I'm awa—

His hand grabbed my right hand. My cheeks started to warm up again. "You'll make a great mother someday, Miyu." Scratch that; I am now very much thankful for the darkness. "I just wish that you want me to be the father of your children." His words were still processing in my mind when he added, "You don't have to give me an answer right away, Miyu. I'll wait until you're ready." Ah! So he was aware that I was awake!

He was getting up when his full speech finally sank in. He was about to get out of the room when I decided to give him my answer. No need to waste more time, right?

"Kanata," I opened my eyes and turned my head towards the door, "Stay. Please?"

He smiled and turned back. "Sure." He resumed his position on Ruu's other side.

Once he got settled in, I reached for his hand. "Good night, Kanata," I said with a yawn.

"Good night, Miyu," he replied, kissing my cheek, "and Happy Mother's Day."


End file.
